


Roller Coasters

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angstangstangst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Letters, Love Letters, No mindfucks?!?!, Whatever This Fic Counts As One, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON</p><p>SCROLL DOWN IMMEDIATELY TO THE NEXT FIC IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>A letter from Lovely to Pietro (Quicksilver)</p><p>I’ve been going to the theme park a lot lately. Working with these suits pays well, at least. Plus someone’s got to make sure Scarlet gets something to eat, right?<br/>I know, I know, I shouldn’t mom her. She’s gotta learn to move on her own, yeah?</p><p>Still, it ain’t easy losing your other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coasters

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT SORRY.  
> also i refer to wanda (scarlet witch) as scarlet here because i think that name's more badass, and she's pretty badass.
> 
> WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED AGE OF ULTRON
> 
>  
> 
> this is probably the only work i'll ever write in first person. i hate writing in first person because i'm afraid the reader won't be able to get into it as well. but it's kind of impossible in this case  
> since it's a letter
> 
> it's heart achy and sad, and i hope you like it :P
> 
> XOXO Bucky (no mindfucks unless this whole fic counts as one which i think it should)

 

Hey Lover Boy,

 

How are you? Is it bright up there? I’m sure you’ll have plenty of opportunities to show off your stunna shades.

Me and your sis been alright. Sure there’s been days where she almost burned the house down, but I always liked playing with fire, right?

Anyway you always said I’d look just as cute with short hair. I guess you were right.

I’ve been going to the theme park a lot lately. Working with these suits pays well, at least. Plus someone’s got to make sure Scarlet gets something to eat.

I know, I know, I shouldn’t mom her. She’s gotta learn to move on her own, yeah?

 

Still, it ain’t easy losing your other half.

 

Look at me getting all ADD. Roller coasters was what I meant to talk about. Heh, you always said the only thing that moved faster than you was my mouth.

Anyway, I’ve been going on the rides. Nothing that thrilling, even when they throw you upside down and back up constantly. Definitely not scary.

Remember when you jumped off the ledge, pulling you with me?

I almost killed you that day after we ran down the side of the damn wall and lived.

Nothing that exciting about these carnival rides here. Still, it passes the time.

 

And reminds me of you.

 

Look, I know you always teased me about being a crybaby. Sometimes I still hide under my pillow when it happens. Unless I’m distracted making sure our sis doesn’t spontaneously combust in her sleep.

I know, I know, jumped the gun on that one.

Probably would’ve taken at least another decade for you to propose.

Assuming you didn’t run off with another girl. Or guy. It’s a pun, get it?

I know you can’t answer me. Whatever.

 

Writing this is supposed to make me feel better, but all it’s doing is making me miss you more.

Turns out there really isn’t any getting into my head, like you said. If Scarlet couldn’t do it, a shrink sure as hell won’t.

But you gotta do what you gotta do to stay alive right? You and her got experimented on. So going to psychiatrist as part of my job conditions isn’t too big of an inconvenience.

There’s that dry humor that you loved about me. Or still do. If there’s an afterlife.

 

I guess I should’ve started with “is it hot down there?”

 

We always said we were going to hell. No hand basket needed. Right before we did it in the lab. And in the warehouse.

Or Scarlet’s bed.

She still doesn’t know about that one time. Or that other time. I guess you took the “take it to the grave” part pretty seriously. I suppose I can honor my half of the deal too.

Funny how some of the silliest or happiest or dirtiest moments break you most in the end.

 

Shit, I better stop before I drip all over this piece of paper. Dr. Carol doesn’t need any more fuel for this fire.

 

All I have left to say, I guess, is I miss you.

And I hope they have Butterfingers wherever you’re at.

 

Kisses, love, and kinkier stuff,

(y/n).

**Author's Note:**

> BOHOOOOOO
> 
> give me some love below if you liked!!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> WAHHHH. I'M NOT SORRY. I BLAME JOSS WHEDON (OR WHOEVER MADE IT HAPPEN IN THE MOVIE)  
> seriously it made zero sense. how was he NOT fast enough to dodge all that shit. it was a total convenient plotpoint and unfair.  
> although i guess i would've hated them more if they took clint  
> did you know pietro is played by the same guy who does kickass? he is SO FREAKING DORKY in kickass (which i love) i honestly can't see the resemblance with sexy pietro  
> i'm surprised i haven't written him into any of my other fics... i guess i just stay true to canon a lot
> 
> poll 1: WHICH LINE WAS HARDEST TO READ
> 
> poll 2: would you like to see more pietro (or wanda) in my fics?  
> ugh i don't like calling her wanda. i don't know why.  
> something that really stuck out to me in the movie was when quicksilver dies *SOBS* and scarlet witch screams and lets herself fall down with the tower. because she was really losing her other half. like not even incest or anything they were just siblings/twins/soul twins  
> it just kind of destroyed me and made me love them more
> 
> i think you can have non-romantic soulmates/soul twins (shout out to you-know-who)
> 
> Also i know in the movie Scarlet Witch controls something more like energy than fire, but i just liked fire more. anyway it only mattered for like one line.  
> by the way your hair is short cause some of it got burnt saving the house.
> 
> the fastest mouth thing is a shoutout to chris tucker ;)
> 
> i don't remember anything sticking out about quicksilver's favorite whatever (like the whole thing with thor and poptarts) so i just chose one of the chocolates i like. i was gonna say snickers 'cause it's a popular one but i don't actually like them... keep those healthy peanuts out of my chocolate and caramel!!!
> 
> this looks really short but i worked super long/hard on it (SHUT UP TONY)
> 
> Poll 3: kickass or quicksilver???  
> i'm going with kickass. nerdy dorky kids are my favorite. hence my soft spot for brucie.
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!!! see you soon (as 90 year old virgin wraps up :OOOOO i'm getting there soon hopefully)
> 
> XOXO Bucky (i decided this fic itself counts as a mindfuck. end of story. and fic.)


End file.
